


A Taste of What's To Come

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Look at you,' a voice growled close to Jackson's ear. He shivered despite the heat of the mid July night. The club was packed, bodies moving languidly in the sticky environment, around him, grinding and pushing together lazily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of What's To Come

'Look at you,' a voice growled close to Jackson's ear. He shivered despite the heat of the mid July night. The club was packed, bodies moving languidly in the sticky environment, around him, grinding and pushing together lazily. 

'What about me,' Jackson asked ducking his chin and glancing over his shoulder as hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him back. Jackson couldn't see the man, the werewolf, his mind supplied, but the scent that wrapped around Jackson was strong, powerful, and safe. Alpha, his wolf preened, pushing back into this strong body. 

'You look like something I want,' the voice whispered, husky and possessive. Jackson licked his lips, pushed his ass back, feeling the erection in the other wolfs pants. 

'I'll not be fucked here,' Jackson swallowed. He wanted it, wanted it bad, and wanted to feel something before he left, before they took him away. He didn’t want to go, he'd spent a month working closely with Derek, bonding with his Alpha only to be told that they needed to move, his father’s firm opening an office in London. It was an opportunity they said, you can see the world, they said. Fuck the world. 

'Demanding,' a hand slid under his shirt, fingers scraping through the line of hair beneath his naval, 'where would you like me to fuck you?' 

'Not here,' Jackson said again. 

-

Aiden, he said his name was, took Jackson to an empty house. It was old, but tidy, bits of furniture left behind. Aiden was the only person who had been here, Jackson could scent that easily enough. There was a mattress in what looked like it was supposed to be a dining room, a pillow and blankets strewn across it. 

Aiden pushed him down and his eyes twinkled at Jackson as he stripped. Jackson removed his own clothes as each inch of Aiden’s body was revealed, hard pecs, a firm six pack, delicious grooves in his hips that led to a hard cock jutting out of a dark nest of curls. 

'I want to suck you,' Jackson said. He'd done this before, when Danny came out and he and Jackson went to clubs, Jackson always made sure Danny wasn’t fucking with some jerk before Jackson went looking for his own pleasure, curious about his sexuality. 

The wolf cured those questions, of course, for it was attracted to scent as much as gender and Jackson was more comfortable in his own skin for it. 

Widen knelt on the mattress and Jackson rolled to his knees, reaching forward and wrapping his fingers around Aiden’s cock. 'You have a nice cock, I like it,' Jackson admitted, brushing his lips over the head. Aiden moaned softly. 

'Likes you too, told me so,' Aiden teased. Jackson smiled, tonging underneath the head, smiling up at Aiden through his lashes. Aiden tasted salty and hot, slightly spicy. The wolf did that too, changed Jackson's perception of taste. Where before he'd tolerated the taste of cock, now he enjoyed it. Jackson took his time, kissing down Aiden’s shaft, mouthing back to the head, licking at the bundle of nerves there. 

Aiden’s thighs were trembling as Jackson laid his hands there. 'Lie down, wanna try something,' Jackson said. Aiden obeyed half flopping onto the bed and spreading his thighs. 'If I make you come can you get hard for me again?'

'Three, that's the most, three,' Aiden sounded a bit wrecked. 

'Okay,' Jackson said. He teased Aiden’s balls as he lowered his mouth as far down Aiden’s cock as he could, swallowing around him until he coughed. Aiden’s eyes were crossing in his head as Jackson pulled away for air, spit and precome already decorating his chin. Aiden cupped a hand around Jackson's head but Jackson was already going for more, his fingers wrapped around the inch or so he couldn't swallow as he took Aiden into his mouth. Aiden swore and tensed, muttering that he was coming. 

Jackson counted to seven, Aiden came, and by thirteen Jackson needed air. He pulled away, nipping at the skin on Aiden’s thighs as Aiden gasped like he was the one deep throating, not Jackson. 'That was the best fucking blow job I ever had,' Aiden muttered. 

'Of course it was, I gave it to you,' Jackson said sitting onto his knees and reaching forward to touch Aiden’s chest, tease his nipples. 

'Cocky fucker aren't you,' Aiden said. Jackson shrugged, it was true, and he was cocky. He was good at sex and he knew it. 

Aiden moved suddenly, flipping Jackson until he was face down, his bare ass raised slightly. Aiden’s hands roamed down Jackson's back and over his hips, hands cupping the globes of his ass as his thumbs exposed his hole. 'You ever been fucked?' 

'Uh,' Jackson's hesitation was clear to Aiden, he cursed himself closing his eyes. 

'Don't worry baby, I'm going to make you feel like a man,' Aiden promised. 

Jackson shivered and closed his eyes, letting Aiden take over. He felt a fingertip, then a knuckle brush over his hole and when Aiden’s tongue touched him there Jackson cried out. Aiden chuckled, the vibrations shivering through Jackson's ass. 

Aiden’s tongue was relentless, pushing and pressing until Jackson finally relaxed enough for Aiden finally opened him. Fingers joined his tongue, two before Aiden pulled away and sat up. Jackson flipped over, staring up at Aiden. He was hard again, his cock flushed and curved up slightly. 'Relax,' Aiden said picking up a tube of lube and popping the cap with his thumb. 'Spit won't do much good for this,' Aiden smirked as he fisted his cock. 

'I-I,' Jackson trailed off his eyes flitting over Aiden’s body. 

'Why don't you lie back and let me get you ready,' Aiden pressed his palm to the centre of Jackson's chest and pushed him back, moving so he was lying beside Jackson. 'I can't believe I haven't kissed these beautiful lips yet,' Aiden whispered leaning close. 

Aiden’s lips were firm as he kissed Jackson. It was chaste at first, but Aiden deepened it, licking into Jackson's mouth. Jackson was distracted, his fingers catching the short hairs at the base of Aiden’s neck, so he barely noticed the first push of Aiden’s fingers into his hole. 

'More,' Jackson pulled away, nipping Aiden’s lips, 'I want more now!'

'Pushy little bottom aren't you,' Aiden teased softly kissing his cheek softly. Aiden’s actions were so gentle, tender, that Jackson could almost fall for him. He shivered as Aiden’s fingers found a tender spot making Jackson arch and gasp for breath. 

'Aiden, Aiden please!' Jackson pleaded. Aiden ducked down and sucked the head of Jackson's dick into his mouth. 'Fuck!' 

Jackson felt his balls tighten as Aiden fucked him with his fingers, and he may have let out a shout, but his vision blurred, and his breath shorted and when he drifted back to conscious Aiden was kneeling over Jackson mouthing at his jaw. 

'Hey,' Aiden’s voice was gentle as he coaxed Jackson back, 'you must have blacked out there.'

Jackson blinked, he'd never felt this way before, like there was something special going on. Sure he loved Lydia but this person that he'd just met, 'I'm going away,' Jackson said curling his hand around the back of Aiden’s neck. 

'Will you come back?' Aiden asked raising his eyebrow. 

'Y-yeah,' Jackson said softly. 

'I'll be here waiting then,' Aiden promised. 'Mates are a rare thing.'

'Mates?' Jackson asked. Aiden made a humming noise in his throat. 

'Wherever you are, I'll find you,' Aiden promised softly nipping the tip of Jackson's nose playfully. 

'This got serious,' Jackson couldn't help but swallow as Aiden pressed a kiss to Jackson's lips. 

'It’s about to get fun again. Don't worry, I want you to go, I want you to run, because once my business is finished here I'm going to enjoy chasing you,' Aiden said. 

'I might not be so easily caught,' Jackson teased. Aiden pressed between Jackson's thighs, teasing the tip of his prick over Jackson's hole. 

'I hope not,' Aiden pressed his hips forward steadily. Jackson gasped as Aiden's cock opened him. When Aiden’s hips touched his own, his balls tight to Jackson's ass. 

'Fuck,' Jackson breathed as his fingers scrabbled at Aiden's sweaty biceps reaching up to kiss him again. 

'I'm going to just as soon as,' Aiden swivelled his hips. Jackson gasped, wrapping his legs around the back of Aiden's thighs to gain some leverage. 

Aiden used one arm to hold himself from the mattress, the other wrapped around Jackson's cock, thumb brushing over the slit. Aiden moved gently ad first, letting Jackson get used to the feeling, the fullness inside him. 'Okay, harder,' Jackson pleaded. 

'Harder?' Aiden asked. 'Oh I'm going to make it really hard baby, I'm going to make you come, and then you're going to ride me until you come again.'

'Who says you're calling all the shots, just because I'm the one with a cock in my ass?' Jackson asked. Aiden smirked, pulled his hips back and slammed forward. Jackson grunted, his hands sliding down Aiden’s back and gripping his ass as Aiden fucked him hard, his fingers relentless on Jackson's cock. 

'I'm going to-' Aiden gasped, his hips faltering. His cock pressed against Jackson's prostrate. Jackson came with a yelp, holding tight to Aiden as Aiden came, filling Jackson with his seed. He collapsed, Jackson cradling his body, taking his weight easily as they both caught their breath. Aiden never really softened, and Jackson started to clench around him, his hole twitching. 

'Us were's have great recovery times,' Jackson grinned pushing at Aiden's shoulder until he twisted them. Jackson made himself comfortable, reaching around behind to settle back on Aiden’s cock. His fingers wrapped around Aiden’s neck as Aiden pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs to cradle Jackson in his lap. 

It was slow this time, they barely moved, didn't need to, grinding together, fingers and mouths catching at each other. It astounded Jackson that he'd only known this man a handful of hours and here he was, making love with Aiden like he never had with anyone else before. 

Orgasms weren't important this time, this was something else, something pure Jackson didn’t understand, and something they both needed. 

They fell together, later, as the night sky turned into in blank blue colour, the kind of surreal moments when you've been awake almost too long, when eyes are dry and the tiredness in the back of your mind is an itch. Only then did they fall together on the bed, limbs tangled. No words were shared, none were needed. 

Jackson woke and stirred much later, and Aiden stirred beside him. 'Sleep,' Jackson told him, running his knuckles over Aiden’s cheek and kissing his nose. 

'You be gone when I wake?' Aiden murmured. 

'Yeah,' Jackson admitted. 

'Pity, breakfast,' Aiden slurred. 

'We'll get breakfast again,' Jackson said. He dressed quietly, finding the other were’s phone and programming his number into it. 

He took one last look at Aiden face down on the bed, drooling onto the pillow. 'Don’t kill my friends,' he said softly. 

Later, much later, after he checked into the airport Derek found him about to queue for the security lines. They didn’t speak, just shared long moments, an Alpha and his beta. 'Try not to kill my mate,' Jackson said eventually. 

'You call me if you need me, always, I did it wrong the first time but I'm here for you now,' Derek said. 

Jackson nodded and stepped forward pulling Derek into a hug. When he pulled away Derek was eying him as if he didn’t know him. 

'He really claimed you didn't he,' Derek said. 

'Take care of my friends,' Jackson said. 'I wasn't the best friend but,' he shrugged. Derek nodded and turned away. 

His father watched him curiously as Jackson joined the line. 'Okay son?'

'You know, I think I'm looking forward to this,' Jackson admitted. His father raised an eyebrow but asked no questions, taking Jackson's words for what they were.


End file.
